<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hijo de la Luna by SherlockTheMagician</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446537">Hijo de la Luna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockTheMagician/pseuds/SherlockTheMagician'>SherlockTheMagician</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, I still am bad at tagging, M/M, Namjin Oneshot, Philosophical Kim Namjoon | RM, Philosophical Kim Seokjin, namjin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockTheMagician/pseuds/SherlockTheMagician</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin and Namjoon meet at the astronomy tower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hijo de la Luna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the light of the slowly dying Selene, trapped in her infinite circuit of growing to be in her full blossom but then again to wither resulting in plain nothingness, that illuminated the tears slowly paving their way out of his light brown eyes down to his chin dropping onto the railing that adorned the astronomy tower. He had been standing there in silence for what felt like hours, in actual fact, it could not have been more than perhaps twenty minutes, but there was no chance of him knowing since he had lost any given feeling for time and the fact that he had brought no clock or company did not help much either. He was alone as he looked up to the sky and thanked the heavens, in which he did not believe, for a starry night how Vincent van Gogh had painted it many many years ago. He was alone when he finally started to cry the tears he had not allowed to leave his eyes, not wanting to seem week, not in front of others, they would not care anyway, but in front of himself. He hated to cry, hated it with every fiber of his body, yet he had to admit how good it felt, how relieving it was to no longer trap his feelings inside his soul. And he was alone when he leaned over the handrail he had been clutching onto for the last few minutes, that was what he thought at least. He knew he was wrong when he heard a voice from behind him.</p><p>
  <em>"Please don't. Whatever it is that is bothering you, there is another way. Let me help you, but for god's sake please don't."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>You're mistaken. I wouldn't do it here, a place everyone could witness my jump into death. Why would I want to lie dead in a courtyard of Hogwarts, a school full of children? For my crushed corpse to be found in the morning by our teachers, or even worse perhaps by a first-year? No, that would never be my intention."</p><p>"<em>I guess I should be relieved right now, but do you know what scares me about your words?",</em> Kim Seokjin said as he moved to stand beside him on the balustrade, "<em>You are talking about it, as if you already planned to do it somewhere else, where not a soul would be able to find you. You denied the place whereas it should have been the act."</em></p><p> "I ain't a modern Ophelia. There's no reason for you to worry."</p><p>"<em>And yet, here you are, crying on the astronomy tower of our school, alone in the middle of the night. And you tell me to not worry? I'm sorry that I am not quite convinced."</em></p><p>He could not help himself but think that Kim Seokjin probably was right. One thing was for sure, it was unavoidable to realize how ridiculous his attempt to ensure that he did not need any help must have looked in Seokjins eyes. Yes, he was well aware that he could not fool the young man standing now right next to him. Did that motivate him to open up about his problems? Definitely not, not yet at least when he never had really spoken to him before. The only conversation he remembered having held with Seokjin mainly consisted of him apologizing for bumping into the elder and that basically was it. When he thought about it, you could not even call it a conversation as for such thing at least two people are talking and Seokjin just shrugging it off and walking away, continuing with whatever he had done before, it could be called a monologue at best. He knew who Seokjin was, he had admired him from the first time he had laid his eyes on him, but that did not mean he could treat him like a longtime friend he trusted. Not that he could speak from experience since he never had any friends this close to him. He always had been the quiet one, the one distancing himself from large groups in order to not getting pushed to do any activities he did not like to participate at, rather he stayed with his books and thoughts, only speaking to people occasionally. It was not that he did not have friends, they were just not that close to him, did not know his thoughts. If he was honest, they were more like acquaintances to him and he was sure he was the same to them. Not that he did not wish for a best friend, someone to share his secrets, wishes and fears with, he just never had met the right person to be this kind of friend. Perhaps it was the urgent wish that made him speak, perhaps it was the worry in Seokjins eyes. Whatever it was, he could not tell, but he acted anyway.</p><p>"I was just thinking. You know, no one is like the other, everyone being different from the person standing next to them, but one thing all do have in common, eventually, we have to face death. Memento mori. Death is the only thing that is for granted, the only thing that is inevitable.", on one side, he hoped to distract Seokjin from the previous worries he had felt directed towards him, on the other hand, he wanted to maybe scare him off with his philosophical talking, just as he usually did with other people. Seokjin, however, was different from anyone he had talked to before, though he could not have known this.</p><p>
  <em>"You're definitely right, but you are thinking the wrong thoughts. It's true, you can't avoid death, but isn't this THE exact reason why life is precious, why you should treasure it and live to your fullest every day, just because it might be your last one?"</em>
</p><p>No one had ever replied to his random thoughts like this, like they tried to actually follow what he was saying, like they wanted to understand his words. He was confused for sure, but he could not deny that he was pleasantly surprised. "I like your way of thinking. I really do."</p><p>
  <em>"Well thanks, I feel flattered, but unfortunately I can't give that back. Not to those pessimistic thoughts of yours."</em>
</p><p>"How comes the dark is attracted to the light, but the light doesn't seem to embrace the dark."</p><p>
  <em>"Actually, the light comes to life only in the dark, glowing brightly and friendly in the cold, black void. Only in the darkness, you learn the significance of the light. But what is interesting me more than some talking about light and dark is why on earth you are thinking of yourself as the darkness."</em>
</p><p>"Maybe I like the thought that others can shine brightly next to me. You just need to look at the sky for your words to be proven right. See how beautiful the stars are shining on the seemingly opaque firmament. You are one of them, one of the stars. To any watcher, next to me you would seem bright and good."</p><p>
  <em>"I may be a star, but why does that mean you can't be one too? Is there only one star in the sky? I don't think so. There are many shining next to each other, enlightening the world each by each. If you ask me, we are both stars."</em>
</p><p>"I always liked to think of myself as the moon. I agree that even I can't be completely dark, but I need a star, in this case, the sun, to shine on me."</p><p>
  <em>"You really seem to like the night sky."</em>
</p><p>"Hijo de la Luna."</p><p>
  <em>"Huh, I only know -Claire de Lune-"</em>
</p><p>He did not know why, but this silly comment made him chuckle. Seokjin had something fascinating about him, five minutes ago he was crying, overwhelmed by his own sadness, and now he was finding himself laughing at such a ridiculous joke that no one could consider funny in the slightest, yet he had made him smile. "Not the musical piece, or even worse the perfume, go I hope you were talking about the music one. No, what I mentioned is the name of a story, an old Hispanic legend to be exactly. It is about the moon, well kinda, I heard it somewhere as a child, maybe in form of a song, maybe as a tale. I never forgot the story and it made the moon quite interesting to me. Not that I believe in anything like this, but, you know, it just stuck with me."</p><p>
  <em>"What is the story about? Other than -the moon-, which is, to be honest, rarely a piece of information, none at all to be exact."</em>
</p><p>"It's not that important. It's not really a nice story in my opinion."</p><p>
  <em>"Every story deserves to be told, even if it's not a nice one."</em>
</p><p>"Another time perhaps.", he knew Seokjin did not want to talk about the story anymore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Kim Seokjin. That's my name. I didn't introduce myself did I?"</em>
</p><p>"You didn't have to, I already knew who you were. We share the same common room after all."</p><p>
  <em>"I kinda guessed you were a Gryffindor, but only by your robes. If you hadn't worn them, I would have thought of you as a Ravenclaw. Anyway, I am surprised that you know me since I can't seem to remember your name."</em>
</p><p>"Unlike you, I'm not surprised at all. I'm more of an observer, not an actor."</p><p>
  <em>"You know, you still haven't told me your name."</em>
</p><p>"Oh right, I thought that was a question out of courtesy, not of interest, so I didn't answer, assuming you would forget about it as soon as I changed the topic. But now when I think about it, you don't seem like a selfish or an ignorant person, I should have known better. My name is Namjoon, Kim Namjoon."</p><p><em>"Nice to meet you Kim Namjoon.",</em> the smile plastered on his face grew wider as he spoke, <em>"I'm grateful to get to know you. You can call me Jin, by the way, all my friends call me this way."</em></p><p>"You know me for what? Twenty minutes? And you already consider me a friend even though I told you my name literally five seconds ago?"</p><p>
  <em>"I don't choose my friends by how long I've talked with them. The time doesn't matter, it is the conversation that counts. So yes, I consider you a friend of mine. You should be looking forward to seeing my handsome face around more often."</em>
</p><p>"How do you do this? Love yourself. Even though I can tell you were joking, you truly seem to be appreciating yourself, which is a good thing for sure, but I just wonder how you can do this so easily. I mean I don't see a reason for it to be a hard thing to do, you're funny, intelligent and you are blessed with a handsome appearance you seem to be fully aware of, but I mean, how do you notice those things by yourself?"</p><p><em>"In order to love someone else you have to love yourself first. It's quite simple actually. You need to pay attention to what others like about you and learn to appreciate those habits, skills and other characteristics. Adding to this, you can easily love every quality of your personality you are proud of, be it that you're good at art or that you can play an instrument or whatever, just be proud of who you are and what you are capable of."</em> He then added, <em>"</em>Great<em> to know that you agree that my face is handsome."</em></p><p>"It sounds so easy when you explain it-"</p><p>
  <em>"Because it is. Easy, I mean. I don't understand how you don't see it yourself. You asked me how I can love myself. Now I've got a question for you. How can you not?"</em>
</p><p>"I always loved poetry. Poets are watchers who, trough their writing, resurrect the dead. A rose is just a rose, a product given to us by nature, one of many flowers. It is the poet who gives it a meaning, calls it -Topaz-, brings its beauty onto paper, through their eyes for others to see. In its truest moment, blood isn't romantic. Only red. I guess that's what makes it so hard for me to love myself. The rose being merely aware of its thorns. I ain't the poet of my own story."</p><p>
  <em>"In this case, you need a mirror."</em>
</p><p>There it was. A plain, simple comment, and yet he felt whole, understood by a man he knew for not more than perhaps one hour. Jin knew exactly what to answer, knew exactly what he needed to hear and most importantly, he knew his way of thinking. "That thought had crossed my mind, but in the end, a mirror is just a reflection, a picture of your real self. It can be anything, anything but the person it tries to imitate."</p><p>He could see how this left Jin thinking for a while, he watched the wrinkles that appeared out of his seemingly flawless skin, painting an abstract yet still fascinating picture onto his forehead, his furrowed eyebrows contributing to the work of art in strange perfection.</p><p>
  <em>"Let me be the poet. I can be the one reading the poems to you. I know you compared yourself with a rose and sure, a rose can't read nor listen, but this you can."</em>
</p><p>Namjoon stood frown on the astronomy tower, a gentle night breeze meeting his caramel skin, in his eyes the reflection of the starry sky, the moon illuminating the scenery in its milky glow, his eyes meeting Jins. His frown turning into a smile, a bright one like he had not been pulling for what felt like ages. And with the feeling that everything would turn out fine in the end, he gratefully nodded, only for Jin to return his smile.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the short Oneshot of our favourite imaginary couple. I developed the idea, how so often, while lying in bed, trying to fall asleep.<br/>Always remind to love yourself. Please bear with possible mistakes during the story. And most importantly, stay healthy.<br/>Thank you for reading<br/>- Sam</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>